1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright type vacuum cleaner having a dust compression device, and more particularly, to an upright type vacuum cleaner which automatically compresses dust in a dust collection device during cleaning.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner sucks dust and foreign substances scattered on a cleaned surface together with air using suction force generated from a suction motor mounted in a main body, and then filters dust and foreign substances out from air at the inside of the main body.
Vacuum cleaners having the above function may be divided into an upright type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle serving as a suction hole of air is formed integrally with a main body, and a canister type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle communicates with a main body through a connection pipe.
From among the two kinds of vacuum cleaners, an upright type vacuum cleaner, as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2009-0088545, includes a main body in which a vacuum motor generating suction force is installed, a suction nozzle sucking dust and foreign substances from a cleaned surface to the inside of the main body using suction force generated from the vacuum motor, and a handle provided on the upper portion of the main body and gripped by a user so that the suction nozzle moves along the cleaned surface.
That is, when power is applied to the main body and the suction motor is driven, suction force is generated and air including dust and foreign substances on the cleaned surface is introduced into the suction nozzle by such suction force.
Then, the air introduced into the suction nozzle is introduced into the main body of the vacuum cleaner, and the dust and foreign substances are separated from the air within a dust separation device mounted in the main body using the cyclone theory.
The separated dust and foreign substances are collected within a dust collection device of the vacuum cleaner, and the air from which dust and foreign substances are separated is discharged to the outside of the main body through an air discharge unit.
In case of the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner, if it is desired to remove dust and other foreign substances collected in the dust collection device, a user separates the dust collection device from the main body and then sets the dust collection device upside down to remove the dust and foreign substances.
However, in this case, the dust and foreign substances in the dust collection device may be scattered and thus cause user inconvenience.